I'm so sorry
by jakeisepic123
Summary: this is the story, of a young girl, named anna.
1. I'm So Sorry

Anna and her mom were playing patty cake on the couch, and her dad had just gone into the kitchen. Suddenly her mom tensed up, and she grabbed Anna and dove over the couch just as the front door was ripped off its hinges, hurled across the room, and embedded in the wall.

A woman walked through the gaping hole where the door once was. She was tall, long wavy blonde hair fell past her shoulders. She wore high heels, and a long sundress, as black as night, with a bright red zig zag line across the waist, almost like a belt; it looked like it was drawn in blood. Her head turned, and she looked at the two, Anna was sitting in the corner, and her mother was standing in front of her, protecting her. The woman smiled, and her eyes suddenly turned green. "Soul protect, RELEASE!" she yelled, as a burst of energy flew from her.

She started walking towards them, when Anna's dad came in from the kitchen. His hand glowed, and transformed into a large axe. He sneaked up behind the woman, and raised his hand to attack, but the woman, spun around, and raised up her hand to him, then, a giant glowing green hand erupted from her arm and wrapped around her dad, and slammed him into the wall. She lifted him up, and smiled evilly, as the hand suddenly squeezed. Anna's dad yelled in pain, as every bone in his body was broken.

The hand disappeared, and Anna's dad crumpled to the ground. The young Anna screamed "Daddy!" and tried to run to him, but an arm stopped her. Anna's mom pushed her back, and tears rolled down her cheek. The witch looked at them, and smiled evilly, she started toward them again. "You can kill both of us, but please, don't hurt our daughter" Anna's mom said. The witch laughed, and in one swift move, threw her down against the couch. The witch bent over so her face was a foot away from hers. "Don't worry, i'll get to her soon enough, i think i'll make her suffer, rather then a quick death" the witch smiled. Anna's mother spit in her face. "Go to hell" she said. the witch wiped it off and said "you should watch your language, there are children here, you know, And this is for my little sister" she said as she raised her hand, and large claws formed from her fingers, and then, she swung.

Blood splattered against the wall as the witch slit her throat. She then looked over at the limp, but still alive body of Anna's dad, she snapped her fingers, and his body erupted in flames, then she snapped them again, and Anna's mother burst into flames as well. Tears ran down Anna's cheek. The witch laughed, and started towards Anna, but then, the window exploded, and Dr. Stein jumped through, swinging his scythe. Sid barret slid through the hole where the door was, wielding his combat knife. The witch hissed, then, her form faintly glowed, as she transformed into a large bear, and jumped over the couch, smashed through the wall, and ran away. Anna started coughing as smoke filled her lungs, and her vision blurred. Dr. Stein lifted her up and carried her out the door. The last thing, the young Anna heard, was dr. stein saying, "I'm sorry Anna, I'm so sorry", before the world slipped into darkness.


	2. If Only

Anna's eyes slowly fluttered open, her throat felt sore after that smoke. Suddenly, a four year old with a black magic marker and large, blue hair appeared over her. "Hold on, stop squirming, you squirm a lot in your sleep, let me finish my signature so you'll get better." He said, and then he placed the magic marker on her head and finished writing his signature. "Black star…." Anna said. Black star looked down, just as he was met with a punch to the face. He flew off the bed, and slid across the newly waxed floor until he crashed into the wall.

Anna started laughing, and then black star flipped himself and landed on his feet. Anna quickly grabbed a mirror and held it up to her face. She quickly rubbed the signature off with her sleeve. "Black star, you idiot….." she stopped, and looked closer at the mirror. She gasped. Her long hair had been burned, now her blonde hair was mid neck length now. "My hair…" she said as she felt it.

Then, it hit her. The realizations that her parents were dead washed over her like a wave of cold agony; she dropped the mirror, and fell back onto the pillow. "Oh god….." she said. "Hey, you okay?" black star said. "NO! Of course I'm not okay, my parents are dead, and I'll never get to see them again!" she yelled as tears rolled down her face. She grabbed the mirror and threw it at the wall right as Miss Nygus walked in. "oh my!" she said, startled by the mirror breaking a foot away from her face. She looked over at Anna and she said "oh! You're awake, and how are you feeling?" "Terrible" Anna replied, and where is miss medusa?" "Nurse Medusa is away on personal matters right now, but I am filling in for her" Nygus replied.

Nygus looked over at black star and gave him a stern look. "Fine, fine! I'll leave" black star said, and then he left. "Anna, I am so, so sorry that we couldn't get there in time, you're parents were very good people" she said, grasping Anna's hand. Anna pulled away, and turned away from Nygus. "No, don't, it's my fault. I've been training, I could have stopped her, but I froze up, if only I had been stronger, I could have stopped her" Anna said. "No, don't blame yourself, if you had tried, then that witch would have killed you as well" Nygus said. "Yeah whatever, can you just leave me alone?" Anna said, still with her back to Nygus. "Very well, just call me if you need anything" she said, and then she walked over to the door, opened it, and left.

Tears rolled down young Anna's face. "If only I had been a little stronger… if only…" she whispered to herself as she drifted off into sleep.


	3. Training

"Are you sure about this? It's really early for you to be entering this kind of training" Sid said. "Yes, I'm sure" Anna said, wrapping white bandages around her knuckles to protect them during training. "Nothing like this can ever happen again, I have to be stronger" "you do know that you won't only be training physically, right?" Sid asked, sitting down on the gym bench. "You'll also be taught academically by dr. stein , and trained in martial arts, balance, and reflexes by Nygus, nurse medusa, and myself, you will also be tutored by black star." "BLACK STAR?" Anna said in disbelief. "But he's just a kid! And he's sooo annoying!" "That may be so, but he's skilled in Star Clan martial arts, and the star clan were the best ninjas of their time, so it will help you greatly to learn from him." Sid said.

"Fine."Anna grumbled. "But when do I join one of the classes, or go on missions, or get a weapon partner!" "You won't do any of those for a while, not until you're at least thirteen." Sid said. "Now, let's get started with this training, but last chance, if you start this, you will not be allowed to stop, for any reason non-medical, do you understand?" "Yes" Anna replied. "Good, now, let's get started." Sid said.

Three hours later, spirit walked over to the door to the gym, and knocked on it. Sid opened the door, went into the hallway, and then quickly closed the door. "Well? How is she doing?" spirit asked. "well, you gotta admire her persistence, after three hours, she still hasn't given up, even after all I've had her do is run on the treadmill and work with the punching bag and lift weights." "Well, are you going to get her into therapy? It's been two months since…. The incident" spirit said. Suddenly right behind the door, Anna shouted "I ain't seein' no damn shrink!" Sid then pounded on the door with his fist and yelled "get back to the weights!" they heard feet moving swiftly in the room before they continued their conversation.

"I'll take that as a no" spirit said. "Well, what's your plan, are you just going to keep having her do the same things?" "of course not, I'll do this a few more times, then I'll have her move onto the real machines and build up her endurance, then start her on the martial arts and soul learning with stein." Sid replied. Spirit shuddered "stein still creeps me out, even after all these years" he said. "Yeah, well, maybe YOU'D like to see a therapist about that." Sid replied. "Yeah well, I'm going to see one now, at chupacabra's, her name is dr. lovvvvvvveeee!." spirit then raced down the hallway. "Ya 'know one of these days kami's going to leave you!" Sid yelled after him, and then he opened the door and went back to training.

Eight days later, Sid was called into the death room. "Why hello Sid!" lord death said. "Tell me, how is young Anna doing?" "She's doing well, she seems to be coping, but I think it's unhealthy to keep her emotions bottled up inside." Sid replied. "Mmhmm, mmhmm, and how is her training going?" Lord death asked. "It's going rather well, she has a lot of perseverance, she's willing to go for hours in training, and I've started her in stein's program, and in nygus's martial arts program." Sid replied. "That's just wonderful!" lord death said. "But listen Sid, we've finally gotten a lead on the witch that killed Anna's parents, there is a report of a woman transforming into a large bear and attacking several cars on an old deserted highway up in Idaho, near the Montana border."

"Well that's great sir! That means the witch lives somewhere around that area." Sid said. "Yes, yes, I know it's great, but I would like you to keep this from Anna, I believe it might set her off and cause her to go looking for the witch, and has she accepted any therapy yet?" lord death replied. "no, she has refused any attempt of counseling, she has refused contact with most people besides the teachers, and spirit's daughter Maka seems to have gotten through to her, and black star has reached her by annoying her greatly, I've had to separate four fights this week between those two, but black star said he "likes her spirit" so he'll continue to train her." Sid replied. "hmm, that's good news then, but I want you and Nygus to go and investigate the bear attack, see if you can gather any more information, and be careful" lord death said. "Alright lord death, we'll leave tomorrow" Sid replied. He then turned and walked out of the death room. Lord death turned and looked at his mirror for a few minutes in silence, and then he sighed "good luck to you both" he said to himself.


	4. Stronger

"C'mon, show me whatchya got!" said black star. He and Anna were in a training session, Anna's feet and hands were a blur as she punched, kicked, and swung every way, but every time, black star seemed to block. It seemed to go on for hours. Punch, punch, kick, punch, slide, kick, kick, punch, kick, punch, and all the time, black star kept yelling at her. "C'MON! Is that the best you got? HA! I can fight better than that in my sleep! You're pathetic you will never ever be strong enou-" until finally, after black star blocked a punch, Anna suddenly kicked out his feet and in mid-air, punched him right in the face. He fell down, hard. He looked stunned, blood dripped out of his nose. He just stared at her in stunned silence, then, he started laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at? I just kicked you ass" Anna said. "Actually you just knocked me down, to kick my ass you have a LONG way to go, but very nice technique, you've got spunk" black star said. He flipped himself and landed on his feet. "We'll continue this tomorrow, good job!" he said as he walked out of the gym.

Anna sat on the bench, took a deep breath, and then sighed. She grabbed her water bottle and took a big gulp from it when she heard the doors open. "Back for more?" she asked, turning her head. But the person that stood there was not black star, but a small, dirty blonde haired girl with ponytails. "Oh, hey Maka" she said, continuing to drink her water. Maka walked over to her and sat down on the bench next to her. "I passed black star on the way in, his nose was bleeding, and did you do that?" she asked. "Yep, kicked out his feet and got him right in the face" Anna replied. Maka smiled. "Thanks, that guy is sooooooooooo annoying!" Maka said. "No problem, that kid gets on my nerves too, it was really satisfying to beat him up using his own martial arts" Anna said with an evil grin.

Maka laughed. "So, how long have you been training again?" Maka asked. "About ten months" Anna replied. "Why?" "No reason" Maka said. Anna got up, and started hitting the punching bag. Maka watched her for a few minutes, then she got up and said "well, I gotta go, see you later" "later" Anna said. When Maka was at the door she stopped. "Anna?" she asked. Anna stopped and said "yeah?"

"Happy Birthday" Maka said. Then, she was out the door. Anna stood there in silence for a few minutes, and then she smiled. "Oh yeah…" she said. Then, she continued hitting the bag, the sounds echoing through the empty gym.


	5. A Sudden Meeting, Surveillance

Anna walked down the hallway, confused. She passed by the infirmary and Nygus opened the door and looked out. "Anna, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be training with Sid right now?" she asked. Anna stopped, turned around, and looked at her. "I'm looking for him! He's twenty minutes late and he's FINALLY gonna show me the flying tiger kick today!" she said. "Well, I saw him go into the death room a while ago, but I assumed he left already, you can check there" Nygus replied. "Thanks!" Anna said, and she headed off in the direction of the death room.

When she got to the death room, she found the door slight open. She was about to walk in when she heard lord death and Sid talking. "Now, you haven't mentioned anything to Anna yet, have you?" asked lord death. Anna stopped in her tracks, and her face went pale. "What? What are they talking about?" Anna thought to herself. "No sir, like you said, it would be dangerous if she knew" Sid replied. Anna was listening so intently that she didn't even hear footsteps behind her. "Um…hello? What are you doing?" a voice behind her said.

Anna almost jumped out of her skin, she spun around ready to explain herself to a teacher but instead she faced a boy, about two years younger than her, with jet black hair, a fancy suit, and three bright white stripes running along the right side of his hair. "n-nothing" Anna said nervously, and then she pulled herself together and said "and what's your name?" "Death, death the kid" the boy replied. "I was named after my father" "whoa, so you're dad is lord death?" Anna asked "Does that mean you get awesome reaper powers and stuff?" "No, I'm only just a kid, I don't know how to use any powers yet" Kid replied. "Hmmm, maybe you can help me with something" Anna said. "Like what….?" Kid asked. "Well, lord death and Sid are hiding something from me, so it must be important, you can go places I can't, so you'd be the perfect ally." Anna said. "Hmmm, and why SHOULD I?" kid asked. "Well, this could become an adventure, and this might be what you need to unlock your reaper powers!" Anna said. "Hmmm" kid said. Then he suddenly took a step forward and studied Anna for a few minutes. His large, golden eyes seemed to see into her soul even. Suddenly he reached his hand forward and brushed away a stand of hair, and then, he took a step back, smiled, and said "perfectly symmetrical, alright, I'll help you" Anna smiled, and breathed a breath of relief. "Alright, meet me back here tomorrow, and we'll discuss our strategy." Kid nodded, and then they both walked away in separate directions.

The next day, Anna was sitting on the gym bench, she sighed. She took a look at her watch, Sid was 14 minutes late. She was about to get up and look for him, maybe even spy a little before she met kid n four hours, when he walked through the door. She had not seen him since yesterday, and he looked tired, and disappointed, but he smiled when he saw Anna ready to go, but Anna knew that smile, was fake. "Sorry about being late and missing yesterday's session, I know how much you wanted to learn that flying tiger kick, so I'll show you today" he said. "Wait" Anna said, "what's been going on?" "What do you mean?" Sid asked. "You and Nygus, you keep leaving sometimes, even for days, and when you come back, you're dirty, tired, and disappointed, and I'm pretty sure you've been going to the same place, sometimes even Dr. Stein goes with you, so, where are you going?"

Sid smiled, for real this time. "well, you see, we've been going on a mission, there have been reports of multiple evil humans joining together in Nebraska and causing rampage, so we've been sent to investigate, and every time we think we've taken down their leader, they strike again, more organized, so that's why we keep going back and why we looked disappointed" Sid explained. Anna's eyes narrowed, she didn't believe it for a second, but she faked it and put on a smile. "Oh okay, that explains it, thanks! Now let's get back to that tiger kick, shall we?" she said. Sid nodded, stood up from the bench, and started explaining the uses and the history and the "how to do" for this kick.

Four hours later, when training was over, Anna raced over to the hallway where kid was supposed to be. She didn't see anyone, and it wasn't like kid to be late (they met again later last night) so she closed her eyes and listened. Her eyes opened and she said "I can hear you kid" death the kid stepped out of the shadows of a nearby supply closet and smiled. "I guess that training is working out after all" Anna walked over to him and stepped through the door and turned on the light. "Sid told me some fake story about a bunch of evil humans gathering together in Nebraska, what'd they tell you?"Anna asked. "My father didn't tell me anything, he just laughed and changed the subject" kid said, as he stepped into the closet and locked the door. They then proceeded to block to door so no one would see the light from underneath the door. "crap, I thought that might happen, we'll just have to keep investigating then, figure out where they're really going first, then find out WHY, and then why they don't want me to know" she said. Kid nodded, and then he took out a piece of paper and a pen and they both proceeded to write down ideas on surveillance and a plan on how to find out the info, then the spent the next two hours thinking up ideas and theory's and talking about conspiracy.


	6. Journal Entry

_Journal Entry – This is the journal of Annabeth Song._

_It has been six months since I teamed up with Death the kid, in our search to uncover a conspiracy surrounding us. We have figured out a few things, 1. They are NOT going to Nebraska, they are in fact going to upper Idaho and most of Montana, mostly the badlands, what they are searching for we have not found out yet, the secret is enclosed between death scythe, Nygus, Sid, Dr. stein, and Lord death himself. There is a rumor with the teachers that they are searching for an entrance to the witch world, and another rumor that they are searching for a secret witch testing facility, testing what exactly, we do not know. _

_My training is going very well, I defeat black star every other day now, and he isn't holding back anymore! He's still incredibly annoying, but I owe him a lot for teaching me his personal martial arts. Miss medusa has finished teaching me the art of balance, and now I can even stand on one finger! Dr. Stein is even considering teaching me how to shoot out my soul wavelength, even though he has taught me all the moves for it. My ninth birthday was last week, and this time I remembered it! : D, Maka even got a cake!_

_Okay, back to the investigation. Lord death and Sid make sure to padlock the door when they have long meetings, and Sid is leaving less and less, only once or twice a week now, and he's looking more and more disappointed, sometimes Nygus doesn't even go with him. And there's this cute little blonde tech-y boy in the next town over who's been helping us, he planted a tiny GPS on Sid's jeep, which is how we found out where they were going, and he's gonna put a tiny listening device in the car, so we might even figure out what's going on here! Maybe if we hear they find what their looking for, we can sneak in the trunk and tag along! I pulled kid out of trying to get his father to talk two months ago after he got suspicious and started asking questions, I couldn't let them know we were on to them. And on another note, I finally started decorating my little room in the old death tower, I've put up a poster that looks like a window, lol, and I've bought some bobble heads and a radio, and I forced Sid to go clothes shopping with me the other day, and I decided to start up with the questioning again, just to see if he would break. Like I expected, he didn't, but he got VERY uncomfortable. And on that note, I'm finished with this entry, Anna, OUT!_

_(Imagine this in italics if it doesn't show up as it, if it is italics, just ignore this :P) _


	7. The Big Day

Bleep, Bleep, Blee-

Anna's fist rammed into the alarm clock, and it flew off the table and hit then wall, and then clattered to the floor. Anna sat up in her bed, stretched her arms out, and yawned loudly, she then brushed her hair away from her face and sighed, tempted to go back to sleep, but she knew if she did, another alarm clock would appear in the form of Sid barret. She jumped off the bed, and walked over to her closet and opened the door. She sighed. "Today's the day!" she said, as she pulled out some clothes. After she had changed, she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, where death the kid was waiting for her. "Today's the big day" he said. "Yep, you ready?" Anna replied. "Definitely" kid said with a grin. They walked down stairs and went into the large, unused supply closet they used as home base, where Brendan was waiting for them. He was sitting at the main desk, with his computer and all his other gadgets. It looked like he'd been there all night, his blonde hair was a mess, there was a bunch of blankets on the floor, and he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He smiled when he saw them, and he said "you guys ready?" "As always" kid replied. "Then let's go" he said, as he shut his laptop and they all walked out and turned off the light and shut the door, hopefully, for the last time.

Late the night before, Sid barret walked into the death room, having coming back from yet another unsuccessful mission in Montana, "that old barnyard lead was a bust, nothing there but a bunch of cows and a lamb" he said. "well, I'm sorry to hear that, I wish I could go with you, but I'm still confined to this place, keeping the little guy beneath our feet's happy and quiet" he said. "Have you checked the old witch factory yet?" "The what?" Sid asked. "you know, the old witch castle factory where they experimented with creating artificial soldiers and creating new spells, it was destroyed 300 years ago, I'm sure I must have told you this, the witch could have gone to hide out there" Lord death said. "You never told us that!" Sid said. "Oh my, I must have forgotten, how silly of me" he said. He then pulled out a map and showed Sid where it was. "But, we already investigated three witch sightings in that area! Why haven't we seen it before?" Sid asked.

"Because, there is a spell where you have to be looking for it, or else you can't see it!" lord death said. "Do you mean you've been keeping this information from us all this time?" Sid yelled. Lord deaths voice got deeper and angry. "Hey, I want to find this bitch as much as you do, Joseph and Maria were good friends of mine, as they were yours, they were supposed to make the next death scythe! And that evil hag took away the parents of a wonderful little girl, so don't you dare say I don't want her found!" he said. Sid looked surprised, lord death took a deep breath and calmed down, and his voice returned to normal. "I'm sorry I lost my temper like that, now, please take Stein, Nygus, and spirit with you, and remember, not a word to Anna, this might finally be it!" he said. Sid nodded, and left the death room. "Good luck to you all" he said.

There was great excitement during the night, Sid, stein, Nygus, and spirit were preparing for another trip, and it had become rare for all of them to go on another trip anymore, and this time, they seemed excited, like they finally found what they were looking for. Brendan and death the kid had picked up on this, and reported back to Anna. They all decided, they would hide in the trunk, but Brendan would stay behind and cover for them, to make sure they weren't discovered to be missing and stein and Sid would be intercepted and they would be taken back to the academy, without ever finding out what they were looking for.

At 8 am, Anna and kid hopped in the back of Sid's trunk, and a half hour later, they heard the four of them get in the car, and they felt the car begin to move, and speed up until they reached the highway, where they felt every bump and pothole. After the fourth pothole, Anna was rubbing her head, sore from banging into the roof of the trunk. After three hours of driving, and the potholes and speed bumps had long since faded away, Anna and kid were snoozing in the trunk when suddenly, they hit another pothole and both their heads banged into the roof. "Ow!" Anna said. "I think their doing that on purpose!" she whispered. Suddenly the car stopped, and they heard the four get out, talk and wait for a bit, before they heard footsteps fade away. Kid opened the trunk and Anna peeked out. She looked around, and saw the sunlight reflect off of death scythe's blade, about half a mile away, heading towards something dark in the distance. She looked on the ground, and saw a map. She jumped out, and kid followed out as well. She picked up the map and looked at it. There was a red stamp that marked where they were in Montana, and about three miles away, an area was circled and four words were written,

"Witch Castle, Dead Ahead"


	8. Discovery, Lights Out

Anna and kid were walking through the Montana plains, keeping out of earshot of the teachers, always about half a mile behind them. They saw a large elk grazing, which kid pointed out, admiring the symmetry of its horns. "How long have we been walking?" Anna asked. "About forty minutes, so we should be almost there." Kid replied. About twenty minutes later, they came to the edge of the tall grass, and stopped. They couldn't risk going into the open area, where they might be spotted, and they were close enough to wait until the teachers went in. Anna gasped when she saw the structure. It was an old castle tower, and a long pile of bricks next to it indicated there used to be a main castle there, and on the other side of the castle, there was another tower, but with the entire upper part ripped off and scattered in bricks. A large oak tree sat next to the tower, some of its roots seemed to have ripped through the cracks in the lower east wall, and there was a large lake right behind the tower with a river leading away to the left, and with steep bedrock at the towers base. A large, dark cloud hovered above it, and Anna and kid could feel the presence of magic.

After Dr. Stein, Sid, Nygus, and death scythe all went in, Anna and kid made sure there were no windows so they wouldn't see them going in. they focused, and disappeared, darting fast across the plain. They reached the door, and they looked at each other. Kid took off the crossbow from his back, and Anna pulled out her short sword. Anna was about to open the door when kid said "wait!" almost scaring Anna. She glared at him, and then he took some metal gloves out of his pockets and gave two to Anna and put two of his own on, they were like half gauntlets, with a lord death symbol on the hand. Anna raised her eyebrow and kid said "just in case" Anna shrugged and put them over her hands. She took a deep breath, and sighed. She then slowly pushed open the door. There were long, spiral stairs, on the first flight there was three steps covered in roots, which Anna and kid stepped over. They proceeded up the stairs, up five stories, until they reached a wooden door and kid opened it just a little bit. He saw dr. stein and Sid standing in the way, talking to someone. The thunder outside made it hard to hear what they were saying and they were blocking the person from view.

All of them were so focused; they didn't even notice Anna and kid dart out of the door and dive behind a large pile of rocks. They finally heard what they were saying, but Anna got a very, very cold feeling when she heard the words that Sid said. "Why did you do it? Why risk going to death city and killing those two?" Anna's face drained of color. "Could it be?" she whispered. She inched slowly up and looked out on the scene. She saw a woman standing there, with long blonde hair, and claws stemming from her fingers. It was her, the witch that killed her parents. Anna's eyes widened in fear, and the witch laughed. "Because that bitch and her weapon killed my little sister!" she yelled. "She was only twelve years old! She didn't even have magic abilities yet!" "Well chances are your little sister would have turned evil and caused massive destruction, like you!" dr. stein said, wielding death scythe. "You two pests have been following me for years! And now, it has to end here" she said. Kid was listening, and then he noticed Anna. She was frozen, her eyes wide with fear. "What is it?" kid whispered. "That's her, that's the witch who killed my parents" she whispered back. "No wonder they didn't want you to know" kid whispered.

The witch suddenly lifted up her arm, but not at the teachers or even Anna, but behind her, and they all looked at where she was aiming her hand at. It was a girl, with the same blonde hair as the witch, no more than five years old, and suddenly, large, black wings sprouted from her back and wrapped her in an orb of black feathers. "Now that my offspring's life has been secured, it's time for you two, to die. She suddenly started glowing, and she yelled "behold the power of the bear!" she then glowed brighter and brighter. Anna was still frozen with fear and shock, but kid suddenly knew what was going to happen, so did Sid and stein. Kid suddenly dove off the castle, and fell down to the rock bed, and landed on his feet. He looked at his arms and legs. "Wow, my reaper abilities!" he said, but then he looked back up at the tower, right as it exploded. Dr. Stein slashed with death scythe, blocking the explosion from killing them both, Anna on the other hand, was not so lucky. She snapped back to the reality just as she exploded, and in a split second, jumped backward so it wouldn't burn her face off, but the impact slammed into her, the heat and power of 500 sticks of dynamite. It hurled her off the tower, and as she fell five stories, burning, her world was going black, and then she felt sharp pains all along her body and then,

Nothing.

A ball of black feathers flew off the tower during the explosion, and landed in the river. It slowly floated to the shore, and then the feathers were sucked back into the girls back, and she coughed, still rattled by the explosion. She looked at the burning tower about a mile away and sighed. She then went and grabbed her emergency back pack from behind a large rock, and headed off in the direction of the junkyard desert. One word gleamed bright in gold letters on the girl's backpack.

Lily

(Reminder, it is NOT OVER, please do not ask me if it is over, because you will know where it's over, trust me.)


	9. Wake Up

Bleep, Bleep, Blee-

Anna quickly sat up, and rammed her fist into what she thought was her alarm clock and heard it clatter to the ground. She stretched her arms and yawned loudly, her eyes still closed. She reached her hands up to her head to brush her hair out of her face, when she felt something warm trickle down her face. Her eyes shot open, and she looked at her hand, which had multiple cuts with a tiny piece of glass lodged in her hand. Startled, she fell out of her bed and fell onto the floor, she took a deep breath, and ripped the glass out. She reached out and grabbed a roll of bandages and wrapped them around her wound. She grabbed the rail of her bed to stand up, when she realized she couldn't, her legs were too weak, she lifted herself up with her arms and got herself on two legs, which wobbled violently. She was about to lift herself into bed when she said "hey, I don't have a bed rail" she looked around the room, and saw she was in the infirmary, and the thing she hit was the monitor which now had a large Anna-shaped fist hole in it, and she was in a hospital gown. She suddenly got dizzy, and sat down on the bed, her legs flooding with feeling. She took a deep breath, and sighed. "What the hell happened?" she said. She stood up, her legs still a little wobbly, and realized she was higher. She looked down, and saw she was taller, and older.

She ran to the door and threw it up, and ran out. She ran into a hallway, and looked both way, and ran to the right. She ran down a corner, and slammed right into a girl. They both flew down, and Anna started to get up. "Oh my god I'm so sorry-"the girl started to say as she was getting up, then she saw Anna's face. Maka's face turned white, her mouth opened, but she was speechless. "Maka?" Anna said. "What the hell is going on? And why do you look so much older?" "Anna?" Maka said. "Yeah, why are you looking at me like that? You only saw me a week ago!" Anna said. Then, Anna's eyes widened, and she rubbed her neck. "My voice! It's so different!" she said. "Anna, is that really you?" Maka asked, still shocked. "Yes of course it's me! What happened? Why was I in the infirmary?" she asked. "Anna, what's the last thing you remember?" Maka asked slowly. "I was at the witch castle, and, there was this bright light and then I was falling and then, darkness." Anna said.

Then Anna noticed what Maka had been carrying, it was a balloon that said "happy birthday" on it, and she was carrying a cake. "Um, is that vanilla?" she said. Maka nodded, and then she said. "Anna, you've been asleep, for a while, c'mon, let's get back to the room, you do know hospital gowns don't have backsides, right?" Anna's eyes widened and she grabbed the back and tried to cover herself. "c'mon, let's get back to the room, before any boys see you and get a nosebleed" Maka said, smiling. They then walked back to the room and shut the door. Maka looked around, and saw the broken monitor. "I guess that's what woke me up" Anna said. "I thought it was my alarm clock" then suddenly, the door opened and a boy walked in, saw Anna, and passed out immediately. He had jet black hair and three white stripes in his hair. "Kid? is that you?" Anna said. He was still knocked out, so they lifted him into a chair.

A glass of cold water splashed into kid's face, forcing him awake. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Anna and Maka. "Wha- wha- what the fuck?" he said. "How are you…?" "I woke up, what happened how long has it been!" Anna asked. "And whose birthday is it?" "Anna, you were in a coma, the explosion from the tower hurled you off, and you've been in a coma for four years!" Anna's eyes widened. She sat down on the bed. "That explains a lot" she said. "I'm having trouble processing this." "Oh, and by the way" Maka said, turning around and grabbing the cake and then placing it on Anna's lap. "Happy birthday!" she said. "It's…. it's my birthday?" Anna asked. "Yep, it's your fourteenth." Kid replied. "Aww guys, thanks so much!" Anna said. "So, what's changed?" "Nothing much, a few kids have come and gone, this and that," Maka said. "Wait a minute..." Anna said, before taking a bite out of her cake. She suddenly got angry and stood up. "Sid and lord death have some serious explaining to do." She said, and then she stormed out the door. She then opened the door and came back in and said "I need to change, can you guys get me some clothes?" "Well, there are some clothes in that drawer, I always bought new ones in case you woke up" Maka said, pointing to the drawer. "Great! Now leave, I gotta change, and just stay out in the hallway, don't go anywhere or say anything" Anna said. They nodded, and left the room. Four minutes later, Anna stormed out, and kid and Maka looked at each other, and then followed her.

She stormed through the hallways, which were luckily empty, because everyone was at class. She stomped over to the death room and kicked open the doors and ran in, with kid and Maka following her. She walked in, and Sid and lord death were conversing, not noticing her. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing!" Anna shouted, scaring them both. "Anna? What are you-, when did you wake up?" Sid said. "Just now and why didn't you tell me you were tracking the witch who killed my parents! And what happened back there?" she said. Lord death and Sid looked at each other, and lord death said "well, the witch self destructed, and apparently killed herself, we have no evidence to suggest otherwise, and if she did survive, she's fallen off the map! And we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to get hurt or get involved" "well, you did a fine job of that!" Anna said. "And, now that I'm fourteen, I get to enroll and get a weapon and go on missions, right?" "yes, but it will take a while for Nygus and nurse medusa to release you, you just woke up from a coma, it could take weeks, maybe months until you're out." Lord death said. "and you're not done with your training, I still have a few more sessions with you, now that it's been four years and there may be things you've forgotten and you're body hasn't trained in a long time, and stein still needs to teach you the soul wavelength thing." Sid said. "Fine, but we are not done with this conversation!" Anna said, as she turned and stormed out the door, Maka and kid right behind her.

After the door had shut, lord death and Sid stood there in silence, when lord death said "she's scary" Sid nodded. "Alert the teachers that Anna is back, especially medusa and Nygus." Lord death said. Sid nodded again, and then walked over to the door, opened it, and left.


	10. Move In, Sparky

Anna opened the door to her room and stepped in. they moved her stuff from the old tower when they demolished it three years ago to a special (unused) deluxe apartment in the city, but it was still as dusty. Her table sat to the right of the door, a radio and a lamp on it. Her bed was against the wall to the right, but it had been replaced by a much larger version. Her posters have fallen down long ago, and the fan was unused and covered in dust. She flipped the fan on, and it started spinning, and kicked buckets of dust everywhere, Anna covered her mouth and waved her hand as she walked to the window and opened it. It had been three months since she woke up, and she was itching to get restarted with her training.

After all the dust had been cleared, she re-hung her posters, and brought in all the new stuff people gave her. She put in a spinning chair, a small bookshelf, another poster, and even a small TV! She then put all her new clothes into the drawers and started repainting the walls. Five hours later, she finally finished painting, and then she took off all the protective covering from the furniture, and then tossed it in the trash. It was around eleven at night, and she collapsed into bed, ready for the next day.

When she woke up, she tried out the shower and ran through the house, turning on and off appliances. Around 9, she ran out the door and ran up the steps of the DWMA, and when she reached the door she flung them open and ran inside to start her retraining.

A few hours later, she started with black star so he could see how she was. He smiled and said "okay, I know you haven't done this in a while, so Sid told me to take It easy to see where you are at, but I don't believe in holding back, so we'll just see where you are first!" he made a fist and hurled a punch at Anna's face. Anna immediately grabbed it, and in one swift motion, spun black star, and slammed him into the ground and bent his arm backwards. "Wow, nice, it seems you haven't forgotten a thing!" he said as Anna let him up. "I'll go tell Sid that you're not half bad, but always remember who's you're master!" he said, grinning. He then walked to the door and left. Anna sighed and sat down on the bench.

Two weeks later, a tropical storm was moving in from the Pacific Ocean, it had originally been a class three hurricane but it had gone so far inland that it had been downgraded. Because of this, her extra re-training had been cancelled, which was going to last for another three days. As the storm outside raged, Anna sat in her new house wrapped in her blanket, watching TV and drinking hot chocolate. Suddenly, there was a tapping at the door. Anna turned off the TV to make sure she heard it, and then she went over to the door and opened it. It was still pouring as hard as it was three hours ago, and she didn't see anyone there. She looked around, before she heard a faint whine coming from her feet. She looked down, and there was a little golden retriever puppy, soaking wet and shivering. "Oh my!" Anna said. She opened the door wider and the puppy ran in and dove under Anna's blanket. She shut the door and ran over to the puppy. He was shivering under the blanket, but right then lightning flashed outside the window and thunder boomed, and the puppy stopped shivering for a moment and listened to it, then continued shivering. "Aw, poor little guy" she said. She reached her hand over and rubbed his head; he moved his head over and licked her fingers. "Who left you all alone out there?" she said, wrapping him in the blanket and hugging him tightly. He licked her face, but then lightning flashed again outside and the dog stood to attention, but when it was gone he continued licking her face. "Aw, you like thunder, huh?" she said. She then noticed a tattered dog collar, and she read the tag on it, which read sparky. "Sparky, huh? Is that your name?" she said. She then scratched his back, and his tail start wagging. "Aw, you are adorable!" she said. "I'll keep you, but first I have to-"she stopped, she felt a cut on his lower back and he whined when she touched it. She lifted up her finger sand saw they had blood on them. She gasped, and ran and got some bandages. She came back and wrapped them around the cut. "Who did this to you? I have to get you to nurse medusa as soon as I can!" she turned toward the door, but then she remembered it was pouring, and everybody had been advised to stay in their houses at all costs. "Crap!" she said. "I'll have to get you to her when the storm clears up, but for now I think that bandage will do" sparky barked, and wagged his tail. Anna smiled and said "here, you can sit with me" she lifted him up in the blanket and sat down on the couch with him and turned on the TV, as the thunder boomed outside.


	11. Weapons

"Well, I'm not a veterinarian, but I did my best" Nurse Medusa said, taking off her latex gloves. "you're dog's wound doesn't seem infected, thanks to you, and he seems healthy enough, but he's weak and he's lost a little bit of blood and his immune system seems low, so you'll need to take good care of him!" "But what happened to him? How did he get hurt?" Anna asked. "I don't know for sure, but it looks like lacerations of some kind, either he was trying to crawl through a hole in a fence and got stuck, or someone hit him with a belt" medusa said. "That's awful, who would hurt such a cute little guy?" Anna said as she rubbed sparky's head. "I don't know, but now, he's yours, take good care of him" medusa said. Anna smiled, scooped up sparky, and walked out the door.

The next day, Anna brought sparky to training. when she walked in, Sid turned and looked at her. "what?" anna said. "is that you're father's hat?" he asked. anna's eyes widened and her hands flew up to her head and grabbed the fedora. "i forgot i was wearing that, i was just trying to decide what my outfit would be when i'm a student here" anna said. Sid nodded, "And why did you bring him?" he asked. "Because he gets sad when I leave, and then he either tries to escape or breaks the furniture, or both" Anna said. "Very well, just put his leashed around the bench pole and we'll get started" Sid said. Anna walked over to the bench, and slipped the leash around the leg of the bench. Sparky sat down and watched them train. when anna "So, when do I get into the classes anyway?" Anna said. "In a few days, first, I'll have to see what weapon you'll use, and since you're already so well trained, I see no reason to place you in the NOT class, but first…" Sid said, and then he grabbed a bow and arrow and threw it over to Anna. Anna caught it and looked at it. She then looked at Sid, who got out a large foam target. Anna pulled the arrow back as far as she could, and released the arrow. The arrow spun and flew, and Sid's hand flew up and grabbed it, an inch from his face. "Oops, sorry, I guess bow and arrow isn't my thing" Anna said. "That's alright, I don't expect you to be master at everything" Sid replied, throwing the arrow away.

Next was the crossbow. Anna aimed at the target, but before she fired she said "how do you expect me to do any better this time?" "Just try it, we gotta cover all our bases" Sid said. Anna sighed, and pulled the trigger. The arrow was released and flew through the air, and then flew half an inch past the target, and embedded in the wall with a dull thump. After that was the axe. Anna attacked Sid's shield like a crazy person. She flung, slashed, and hacked. Finally, she lifted up her axe and brought it down hard. The shaft of the axe shattered and splintered, while the metal head was stuck in the shield. Sid looked at his shield and said "better, at least we know you can handle an ax, but you're too reckless with it, so we should keep going" Anna sighed, and held out her hand for the next weapon. Sid gave her a large hammer, and Anna looked at it puzzled. She then looked at the dummy that Sid set up in front of her. She smiled evilly, and gripped the handle hard. She then ran at the dummy, and swung upwards with her hammer, ripping the dummy's head and spine right out of its body and sending the body flying across the floor. "Alright, you controlled you're aim a little more than the ax, but still way too reckless." Sid said. Anna threw the hammer across the room, and held out her hand for the next weapon.

Sid then placed a knight's sword in her hand. She looked at it, surprised by how elegant it felt. She swung it around a little and said "this feels right" Sid nodded, and set up another practice dummy. Anna smiled, and then she ran at it, she swung and cut off the hand, and then she smacked it in the face with the end of the hilt, and then as it was falling, she cut it right in half.

Sid clapped, and said "I guess you found you're weapon" Anna smiled, but then she froze when she heard the door open. She spun, and saw that sparky had gotten out of his leash and had run through the slightly open door. She yelled "sparky!" and dropped her sword and ran to the door. She grabbed the handle and flung it open, and heard a thud, and then someone hit the ground.

Three minutes earlier, a boy arrived at the entrance of the DWMA. He wore a white t-shirt, a gold headband, and black pants. He had long, dark brown hair and he was carrying a large book. He took a deep breath and stepped inside the academy. He looked around and said "here I am, at last" he started walking forward, and he was about to walk by a slightly open door when suddenly, an adorable golden retriever puppy came running out and shot down the hallway.

The boy stopped and watched it. "what the…." He said, when suddenly the door flew open, and smacked him in the face, sending his book flying. He fell on the ground and held his nose to stop any bleeding. He looked up and a girl was standing there, she was about three years older than him, with long blonde hair and shiny hazel eyes. "Oh my god are you okay?" she said, kneeling down and helping him to his feet. "Yeah, I think I'm okay." He said, still holding his nose. "I'm so sorry, let me get your book for you" she said. She grabbed the book off the floor and looked at it. "Wow, you're reading this?" she asked, as she walked over and handed him the book. "Yeah, I like to read" he said. "Wow, most guys I know couldn't read a huge thing like that" she said. "Well, I'm not most guys" he replied with a smile. The girl smiled, and then thought for a moment, and then she reached out her hand and said "hi, I'm Anna, I'm a meister" the boy shook her hand and said "I'm Jake, I'm a weapon" "what kind of weapon?" Anna asked. "Well, I'm a knight sword, and I have electric powers" Jake replied. Anna's eyes widened, and she said "c'mon, let me take you to the infirmary to get that nose looked at" she said. Jake smiled and nodded, and they both walked down the hallway to nurse medusa's office. "Hey, you haven't seen a puppy run by, have you?" Anna asked. "Yeah, he went this way, I'll help you find him" Jake replied "by the way, nice hat" "thanks, it was my dad's" anna replied, as they turned down the hallway, and out of sight.

_Authors Notes : When their walking to the infirmary, imagine the camera not moving, and watching them walk away but not following them, it makes it seem cooler if you're the type of person that visualizes what their reading. _


End file.
